On the Silent Wings
by lilith-samfior
Summary: The War of the Ring is over. The world is changing. Change brings new bearings to the Woodland Realm and the eastern city of Rhun, which affected many, especially Legolas and the Princess.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer :**

**lilith:** " we are on the brink of destruction

none can escape it

we will unite or we will fall

this story must be thrown back in to the fluffy chiasm whence it came"

**samfior:** "one can not simply write a fanfiction

its pink gates are guarded by more than just rewievers

there are girls there who do not sleep

and the fluffy puppy eyes ever watchful

not with 20.000 words could we do it

it is folly"

**lilith:** " right,... well,... we don't own anything."

**samfior:** " but i wanna..."

**lilith:** "no, you be quite!"

**samfior:** "but..."

**lilith:** " no!"

**ON SILENT WINGS**

After the war of the ring there seems to be an emptiness in lands, whose people once united for the greatest deed of all times. Although many alliances have been renewed and tightened the memory of the dead and the journey of elves to the undying lands was casting a shadow of sorrow over the people of middle earth that no one can escape. Change was in the air but people were unwilling to oblige. Broken homes, empty fields, lonely maidens, fatherless children were not a rare site to be seen.

As the time passed slowly the heavy air began to lighten up. They worked together as they once did and remade the homes which were burned rebuild the cities which were ruined. Dwarves from far away came to the aid of people. Heavy stoneworking was made. Northern kingdoms send mercenaries and ambassadors to the lands who fought and lost so much in the war.

And finally southern and eastern kingdoms who were once slaves to Sauron's will began making peace treaties with the West. Some failed some succeeded but our story focuses on one alliance which was surprising and even shocking to many. The peace treaty between two cities; Eryn Lasgalen and the eastern city of Rhuin. Rhuin was a city of men west to the sea of Rhun. This small kingdom has allways been seen as a foe to Western world for it was believed to have many dealings with Sauron. Rhuinien didn't play an actual part in the war like the Haradrim did since they didn't have an army or the wish to be driven into war unless its absolutely necessary but they supplied many things for Him and the army he was breeding behind the closed gates of Mordor. Out of fear they've done so for many centuries. As the shadow of Sauron passed away they wanted to have what they lost a long time ago...peace with the West.

**Chapter 1 : The Messenger and the Lady**

King Rhanor slowly put aside his book and walked to the door which led into a large garden. There he remained for a long time thinking and talking to himself even cursing sometimes. His restlessness was so apparent it could be sensed from afar.

" Sire, the messenger you're waiting just came, should I call him? " said Bran, who was working for the king for more than 30 years as a servant.

" You know very well that you should! "shouted the king. Bran no longer cared for his angry bursts since he knew his king very well. Yes he had a bit of temper when stressed but he knew in his heart he didn't mean any evil and it was a stressful time indeed for he had to deal with many ambassadors sent to him. Although he didn't participate in the negotiations between the ambassadors and his king, he knew things weren't going as good as he hoped.

"What are you still doing here? Get me that cursed messenger! " shouted the king again. With that Bran quickly turned and hurried to the hallway, where a messenger indeed was waiting and heard the conversation between them.

"Thank you for waiting Master Elf, my Lord Rhanor will accept you in the Spring Garden"

The Elf who was sent by King Thranduil, Lord of Eryn Lasgalen, once called Mirkwood, was Dregonas, second in command to Thranduil and he was most seriously displeased with the King's last remark of being him 'cursed'. He knew that people had no control over their tongue like the elven kind did but he wouldn't tolerate such words especially coming from a foe. He was called upon by the King Rhanor himself to start the peace negotiations between the two kingdoms and since Lord Thranduil gave him full permission to do as he judged to be right he was going to give that man a hard time.

"If this is how you are going to welcome a Messenger you yourself called for, King Rhanor, one can only wonder if you wouldn't be better off continuing your alliance with the Dark Realms instead of Woodelves you just 'cursed' ? "

Rhanor was more than startled as he heard the elf spoke. "I'm glad that the Elvish people are essentially good beings, since you would have made amazing assassins if needed. I didn't hear you come as I didn't know that you were in a position you could have heard me saying that unfortunate word. Please accept my apologies from the heart and believe when I say this, that we've never made alliances with the dark lands to begin with" said the King and added " But let me pardon myself by inviting you to join me and mine for dinner and let us continue this after, since you came a long way and you must be tired, Master Elf " with that the King put his hand on Dregonas's shoulder and called for Bran to show him the way to his quarters.

Dregonas followed Bran through the halls and alleys of the king's home. To his suprise, he saw that the palace was build and decorated in such an elegant and beautiful fashion close to the elven halls in its grace. He saw that nearly every door on his way led to a small garden, which was filled with many kinds of blooming flowers and little fountains and springs which nourish them. "Secret heavens for everyone" he murmured and felt in peace for the first time since he arrived to this foreign land. Walls were painted and carved and told little stories of love, war and great deeds of men. The very floor he was walking on had fissures, in which water is flowing freely. He saw people gathering and laughing in these little gardens, talking and singing to each other and he wondered how a beautiful place with such merry people such as this became one of the servants of the Dark Lord.

Bran continued leading the Elf down the halls. As he turned around he saw that Dregonas wasn't following him. Instead he was transfixed with what he saw in a garden. Astonishment washed over Dregonas as he inspected the sculptures in the garden. They were made of some shiny stone that he only heard in the stories of old. Bright green reflections made his eyes loose focus and the light formed an aura around the shapes of the sculptures. The sculptures were of maidens and dragons that were chasing them and he wondered if something like that really happened.

"My Lord, Dregonas? "said Bran as he approached him.

"Prey tell me, King's servant, are these the infamous 'Rosarhun' that the Elder talked about in awe but only a few living had the pleasure of seeing "

" Yes my Lord, they are. Made of Rhuna, which is only found in these lands. Precious they are since nothing but a diamond and a keen eye can carve it and they have a natural glow by themselves. Rhunians master the art of Rhuna over the centuries and now we can make anything of it even armors like the Masters of Moria do of mithril..."

"I believed along with my people that the old art of Rhuna faded and its secrets were no longer known to men. I am so glad that this belief proved to be wrong since I didn't see such enchanting beauty in my long years on this earth."

"If my Lord allows me to explain why we had to keep this work hidden from the rest of the world?"

"Please tell "said Dregonas still unable to look anywhere else but the Rosarhun. He was more than intrigued about this craft and wanted to know everthing about it so he could tell on at home to his fellow people of Eryn Lasgalen.

"My Lord, like Mithril, Rhuna is a fine and strong material, even more handy since it really has little in weight. It doesn't break or bend even the strongest of swords tries to crash it. The perfect material for making weapons of war and armour as you can imagine. We feared if we let that information go to the world our kingdom will be invaded by Sauron just to get hold of the Rhuna mines. Also since his minions are unable to work on such fine art which needs heavy expertise he would have enslaved us to make his needs. So we kept it a secret. No outsider knew that we still in secrecy continued our research and work on Rhune. But today Sauron's hand on our throat is loose and the fear is gone. We are proud to show the world our work."

It was in this moment that Dregonas became aware of a lady who had taken her sit among the trees with a heavy tome. It was clear to him that she wanted to stay out of sight. His walk had brought them too close to her and her sanctuary was breached. She got up slowly, placed her book on a near bench and approached them.

Upon seeing her, the servant bowed lightly and spoke:

"My Lady! This is the elven ambassador from the Woodland realm, Master Dregonas. Master elf this is our beloved princess, Lady Rin. She is the only daughter of our King."

Hearing this words the look on the lady's face softened and she bowed.

"We have been waiting for you most anxiously My Lord. It is a great honour to meet a warrior such as yourself who fought side by side with Gil-galad on the fields of Dagorlad."

The elf was taken aback by her beauty and manner. Instead of the crudeness of her father she had elegance and dignity. Her strength and wisdom was plain to see, he was sure, even for someone not from elven kind. 'She should be 20 or a little older. So young, so very young...Still she is far more wiser than her years' he thought 'Beautiful too'. She was wearing a long white dress with flowers embedded on its hem. Her dark brown hair was falling in waves untill her waist and had little pins made of Rhune holding her waves together. Her high cheekbones and the shapely eyebrows added to her composure and her noble descent could be sensed from afar.

Once again he felt that the waves of calmness come over him, never had he thought he would meet with someone in possession of such a grace in this land. He was one of the few elves who still had faith in mankind. He always had tried to teach this to his nephew Legolas and was quite proud of him for his part in the War of Ring. But even he did not dare to believe that such a rare flower could bloom in a place under the watch of the Great Eye of the purest of evil.

He bowed gracefully and returned her smile. "It is me, My Lady who is honoured to make your acquaintance."

After hearing his kind words her eyes shined even brighter if that was possible and he became aware of their colour for the first time. They were like pieces from sculptures he just admired.

She turned to the servant and spoke gently. "Were you accompanying our guest to his room, Bran? Let me relieve you of your burden and take your task upon me."

Bran hesitated, it was quite uncommon for the princess to take over such a duty. But he gave up, trusting his lady and leaved with a curt bow.

"I believe one of the rooms on the western wing was prepared for your arrival Master Elf. In the early morning when the first sunray hits the earth you may see the Misty Mountains from your window. I hope that it would lessen your longing for your home." said Rin as she observed Dregonas. He had the grace and beauty of an elf, that is for sure, but Rin could sense something else in him. His blue eyes shined with gentleness and understanding and he possessed a strong and wise expression on his face. 'Most incredibly handsome' she thought and added to herself 'Most incredibly old too'. He had his long and dark golden hair braided on both sides. His attire seemed somewhat casual for an elf of his status but that was aceptable since it was most probably his riding suit. A green and long cloak was hiding most of his figure but she could see the brown leggings and the deep blue shirt on which fine golden marks of leaves and trees were embedded. 'Yes, here is a man who is far worthy than anyone that comes and goes in these halls, he is generous, a good man also, I can feel it, he will help us I am sure now' thought Rin.

Dregonas waited still until the inspections of the Lady finished. She was looking at him for some time now and he wondered what she was thinking. Dregonas could say that she was troubled somehow but decided not to ask her about it, let her come to tell him when she is ready.

Suddenly he heard Rin saying "Please do follow me my Lord."

Dregonas had felt the hesitation of the servant letting her lady do his job and frankly he also was amazed when the offer was made by the maiden.

"You are giving me great honour but I am not sure if I do deserve to be escorted by the Lady of the house."

It was Rin's turn to look astounded "How can you say that?" she exclaimed, "I have been waiting too long for a messenger like yourself to take my land out of the dark. You're the only hope left. My father is not highly known for his skill in negotiations. Because of that I fear that all the talks were in vain since Gondor, Rohan all the great kingdoms want us to pay high mortages for peace." She stopped like she was trying to compose herself and said the next sentence in one breath. "You are our only hope to become an honourable nation again. A pact with Thranduillions is the one thing which can increase my people's credibility."

She stopped and looked at Dregonas. He saw great hope and respect in her eyes and recognized then that she indeed carried a great wisdom and care for her people. 'It is a shame indeed' he thought 'Despite of all her caring, other nations will held hers as a foe' . Such a noble heart imprisoned in a land like this with a father like hers… He felt a need deep in himself to comfort her, protect this young soul.

But before he could say something, she had turned away. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks. Then he heard her soft voice:

"Forgive me My Lord you have not come all this way to talk to me about politics. You must be tired. Let me take you to your chambers for a well earned rest."

They did not talk for the rest of the way. When they came in front of a grand wooden door embedded with gems, she bowed lightly and excused herself. Dregonas could not help himself and asked: "I will be seeing your Grace by dinner, won't I? I would very much like to talk to you more."

A smile forming on her lips she bowed again and silently left him to his own thoughts.


	2. End of the Negotiations

**Disclaimer: **

**lilith:** "Never before any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in "

**samfior:** "Do not ask for pardon Mistress lilith, for the pink speech of Romance may yet be heard in every corner of the West. This story is altogether rubbish."

**lilith: "** I say it's a gift…why not write this story… long have we tried to write a story with the blood of our pc's. Let us write it and use it against boredom."

**samfior:** "You can not wield it. None of us can. Middle earth answers to Tolkien alone, it has no other writer."

(we hereby disclaim everything, even the disclaimer )

Chapter 2: The Dinner

Dregonas walked to the window with a smile on his face. His thoughts were fixed on the Lady of the house of Rhuin. He wished dearly that he would have the chance to help her and ease her care but he had a bad feeling that it was not going to be so easy. Her father was indeed a hard old man with a dark and doubtful past and elves he was representing were not willing to trust him. Even though if Dregonas would do his best and try to negotiate with the king, his brother; Lord Thranduil may not tolerate his previous doings and his attitude on top of it. He could feel the angst and the frustration building in him. Which he thought probably will remain in their lives in the coming days, his, Lady Rin's, and maybe… He could not foresee the future that far and wished not to, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath smelling the flowers in the gardens. When he opened his eyes once again he strayed his gaze towards his homeland behind the Misty Mountains, he had come to a resolution. Whatever was to come; he would try to protect Rin, the lonely and young soul. With whatever power he had he would try to make her smile again like she did this afternoon.

The sun was setting. He stayed there and watched the view a little longer although he knew that it was impossible to see the beautiful woods of Mirkwood but still felt peace at that thought.

He was still in the same place looking afar seeing things no one else could have seen, Bran came in to inform him that he was awaited for dinner. He followed him through corridors and gardens just as before. Bran stopped when he came to a passageway covered by an arch carved masterfully and closed by a heavy curtain. He pulled the curtain higher and bowed to show him in. Dregonas stepped inside a great hall. There were four more great arches on the side walls leading to other halls. The carvings were going on on the wooden walls and connecting the arches. A long table was situated in the centre of the hall and the King was already sitting on the middle of it. Lady Rin was sitting on his left with an empty sit between them and on his right there was another Lady. She looked like Rin but she was somewhat faded. It seemed to him that these women were not so different once, the light which shined so bright on Rin's eyes had been in the eyes of this Lady also but was lost long ago. This was exactly the same fate Rin was falling into and what he wanted to protect her from the most. Lost in his thoughts he let the servant guide him to the sit between the King and his daughter.

The King upon seeing him coming to the table turned to him and smiled coldly. "We have been waiting for you Master Elf. I was beginning to fear that you did not want to join our humble dinner. I was afraid that you thought sharing our food with us is beneath you."

Dregonas felt Lady Rin stiffen on his side and gave a considerable amount of energy to act calmly. "Although I do not see why you must think that way about me you must excuse me, My Lord, if I offended you. I came when I was called. Not sooner or later!" He could not hide the coldness in his voice and Lady Rin felt the need and urgency to come between the King and her guest. "Do not be alarmed My Lord. We all are just somewhat anxious because we never treated someone from elven kind before. We want to make you feel welcome."

The King grumped under his breath but did not say anything after that. Servants appeared with trays filled with food, wine was served to each. King Rhanor stood up with his goblet filled with wine and said " May the lands of our people will never be barren, may our treasures always filled with gold and gems and may all bless Rhuin"

Everyone drank after this and began eating. There was a silence which disturbed Rin to no end. She knew that her father was intentionally not talking to his guest to show him that he was above him. After some time the silence became too much for her so she began chatting with Lord Dregonas. How did he find the room he was staying, if he really could see the Misty Mountains from his window, did he travel much, which lands did he know, how many languages...

Dregonas answered each question with short and kind answers, he knew that she was trying to lighten up the air but he felt no easiness despite her efforts.

"Lord Dregonas, pray tell us the tale of Gollum and his capturing in Mirkwood" said she not knowing upon entering this subject both sides will be tensed.

"My Lady, let us not talk about dark times, since their effect has not vanished yet. The loss and pain of many still burdens my heart. The war made so many corpses; I do not believe that a time will come to speak of these things freely. I can tell you only one thing, the evil is banished and the dead is avenged and the responsible will be punished." said Dregonas unable to hide the pain and hatred in his voice.

"Master Elf, You utter these words here in my halls, without knowing only judging! Do you know what you speak of? You speak as you are the very sword of revenge, and waiting to fall upon us. Well I say you wait a little longer!" shouted the King.

"Father, you misunderstand the meaning of Lord Dregonas's words. I believe he was pained by the war like many which was expected to be. I mean, weren't we all burdened by the suffering of the free folk as the darkness gathered east. "

Her words were not in the open yet her father's strong voice was heard:

"Speak for yourself girl and do not forget where your loyalties lie. They are with me not with a stranger from distant trees. I would be careful if I were you. Your hero may not always be there to protect you."

It was like all the blood has left Rin's face hearing these words. She grew silent and this disturbed Dregonas more than if she would be yelling or crying. He lost the last bits of his patience and sprang to his feet.

"Rhanor King! Let this be the last time you speak ungentle to any creature in front of me since I will not tolerate any more of your ill manners. I know that we did not even begin with the talks for a peace treaty but this also is not in my care since you are in need of me and I hold no sympathy over your needs. I warn you once and for all. I will leave and do not look back if you continue this way and you will be in shame until your last days."

"Hah" shouted king loudly. "Who are you to teach me manners, this here is my daughter, my blood and I will treat her as I please"

Dregonas was leaving as he saw that Lady Rin rise up, turned to him and spoke slowly, though her fear was apparent:

"Please do not say so gentle elf. You can not mean it. Will you not help us?" then she whispered pleadingly, "Will you not help me?"

This stopped Dregonas. He looked to the emerald eyes of the girl and spoke once again, this time calmer:

"Lord Rhanor my saying is this...and you only hear it because of your kind daughter you treat unjustly. Eryn Lasgalen demands compensation of highest value. You will judge what that is and we will judge its worth when we have it. This should be done so otherwise you will hold no higher value in our hearts more than a mere orc and peace will never be made with thee."

After saying this he turned and with a one last glance to Rin walked out of the hall.

The Ambassador of the Woodland Realm did not hear the soft sob of the Lady of Rhuin, but he felt it deep in his soul.

Dregonas left the palace in fury; he saw Bran and said to him " Sent word to stables, I am leaving today"

"But my Lord, you have arrived only a few hours ago and it is dark outside"

"Do as I say servant of the King " said elf, unable to control his agony. But as he spoke those words he knew that he hurt Bran, who only was trying to be kind to him. "Pardon my harsh words, friend. I was in a foul mood"

Bran was surprised at his apology since he was used to this kind of behaviour and his King never apologized after. "My good sir, do not trouble yourself, I took no offence, but than again thank you!"

Dregonas walked to his room and took what he left there, a few belongings and his cloak. As he was on his way towards the stables he walked pass the gardens and the beautiful sculptures again. He took a minute to observe them since it was really a sight to be seen. It was dark but the garden glowed under the light of the stones. A faint green air surrounded these pieces or Rosarhune. "Amazing" murmured the elf. 'If the King really wants this alliance, he will have to part from these lovely sculptures'. At least that was what he meant when he set up the conditions for an agreement between two lands. That would show Thranduil and his people that the king held the Woodelves higher than he held Mordor. 'Rosarhune will be a kingly gift indeed, compensation of highest value and they will light up our woods beautifully' he thought. If things would go to his plan maybe he would be able to talk the king to sending his daughter to Minas Tirith where she could read and learn and stay away from her fathers harmful ways and harsh words. "Yes, that might work...My work here is done" said Dregonas to himself.

His horse was ready and waiting for him. He did not look back as he rode towards home.

The silence in the council room was so thick it could be felt solid in the air. Nobody dared to talk. Fear could be read from some of the faces. The long awaited ambassador was gone and not with good impressions or good sayings to King Thranduil.

King's voice ripped the silence "This is what happens when you trust the elves! They never think anyone but themselves. They never care what happens to others, tell me this if this would not be the case would this emissary leave us with no words of an alliance only words of threat"

Lord Caron, one of the highest members of the council of the Rhuin spoke up:

"But no matter what we can not afford to loose the Woodland Realm. We must do something."

"I will bow to no one. I will not beg for peace. Am I not the King of this land? Why does everyone behave like I am not and talk back to me today?" Rhanor exclaimed.

Lord Caron no longer cared for his King's remarks since this subject was not a light one and he decided not to go down without a fight. He began to talk in a calmer voice:

"I do not talk back to you my Lord; I am only saying what everyone already knows including you. Rhuin can not survive without a strong alliance. The elf did not want much. Some Rhuna would suffice to calm him."

The King looked at him. "Rhuna belongs to Rhuin and this shall remain that way! I am sure we can find something else to give them which will please these arrogant beings."

Rin could not take it anymore; she wanted to try to reason with his father:

"Father please, it is not like you must give them whole mines. Only some sculptures would be enough. They are reasonable people. Lord Dregonas was definitely so, I do not think…"

"You do not think! You do not suppose to think. But it does not stop your useless mind from trying, does it? Do you not know that everything happened here today was because of you and your 'thinking'. If you hadn't been talking to that cursed elf, he would never left, he would never dare to open his mouth and demand such tributes. Oh, I am so sick of you, you are a shame to this family and to Rhuin. I wish...I wish there would be a way of getting rid of you."

He stopped suddenly, face frozen:

"Leave us girl, right now! Get out of my sight!"

The shattered girl bowed lightly. She tried to hold her head high as she turned and left the hall.

As soon as she left her father turned to Lord Caron and said:

"Calm down dear Lord, I know what we are going to send them and is definitely not our beloved stones."

Lord Caron remained silent, trying to understand his King's meaning.

"We will send the one thing which is supposedly very important to this land. But than again its departure will suite us very well. We will send them what we want to get rid of; my daughter. She is an insolent daughter to me but a beloved princess to the people of this land. I am sure there would be no argument about the value of this gift. You should have heard that elf; he valued her so much he spoke to her like a precious elfish princess. We will strike them back with their own weapon. "

Every living soul froze up hearing this. The Queen began crying silently, but did not say a word of protest.

"Elves will not like this. They will not commit to such thing. It is not their way, taking responsibility for a human life." Lord Caron spoke.

King only laughed, his demeanour showed that he was extremely pleased with himself "Exactly, they will not accept her. They will send her back and upon this act they will think that they are disgracing her and after that, the Woodland Elves will be in our debt, not the other way around. This is a great way for making everyone happy."

Author's note:

Thanks to Navaer Lalaith, your suggestions were most useful and we are really happy that the name actually meant something, not much but something none the less, that was encouraging.

Only-eyes-for-Riddick, we love you, thanks.


	3. Will of the King

**Disclaimer: **

**lilith:** We have only one choice, this story must be written.

**samfior:** Then what are we waiting for!

**lilith: **The story can not be written by any craft that we here posses

The story was made by J.R.Tolkien, only by him it can be remade

**samfior: **mmm... right

**lilith: **spoilt brat!

**Chapter 3: Will of the King**

Rin walked aimlessly since she did not know what to do. Things were out of her control. After the council is dispatched no one spoke to her as they were told not to.

Weeks have passed since the emissary of the Woodland Realm left but no one seemed to be doing anything in advance. There were no preparations, there was no word of what the compensation should be...there is only a deep silence and from that Rin could only conclude that this was to be the end of it. Could the King have dared to do that? Could he have refused this peace treaty in order not to be separated from his precious stones? Rin's logic could not comprehend this thought but everything was pointing at that direction...that her father gave up" the idea of peace altogether.

In despair she walked to her mother's chambers. Queen Aurte was sitting in front of the mirror next to her bed. Her eyes were closed as she could not take to see her reflection

Rin sat next to her and asked "Mother, what are you doing sitting here so? "

"Rin, my daughter" said the queen without opening her eyes. Rin found out that her eyelashes were keeping the tears from falling down. She saw a single tear drop and asked:

Mother you are crying in the early morn? What is wrong, pray tell me"

Queen Aurte opened her dark emerald eyes looked down at her daughter, whose face was showing care and love. "You and me, my daughter, we should leave, we should go away, where even the evil eye of Sauron could not find us" she stopped for a moment and looked through the window towards west.

"Yes, it is time, I put up with this too far! I will find a way, I shall and than we will be free. "

Rin's concern was growing high indeed as she heard those words from her mother's mouth. "What are you saying,mother. Why are you saying these things? Is it father and his decision about making peace that troubling you so? Is there going to be a war between us and Mirkwood? Tell me what you know and we will find a solution, just tell me and let me think and worry about that!" said Rin hoping that her mother would open up.

The queen upon hearing this turned to her daughter and said remotely "There is no war, there is no solution. There is only despair and darkness for us. You, my daughter should face what comes in your way with the same grace and courage that you face your father every day. You became strong indeed growing in a house like this, maybe you do not know this yet but when the time comes you will be standing high and tall. I was like you long ago, before the King broke me and caged me, like a ragged doll I am and shall ever be. But you will prosper even if I can not make to see those days"

Rin was taken aback by this speech. She never saw her like this and did not know if she should be afraid. Confused, Rin stood up and asked again, "Mother is there nothing you have to say to me? For I am troubled and do not understand the meaning of your words. Why do you despair so, if there is no war? Why are you in dark after the shadow has passed? I do not understand what I will face that you can not face?"

"I talked without reason Rin, for I am tired. Let me rest a bit and we will talk in the afternoon." said the Queen Aurte with a little smile on her face.

Rin hugged her and left afterwards.

Unbeknownst to Rin, the King and the council were in heavy work. Still thinking that his plan is the ultimate solution to this 'Elf' problem, the King continued his pursuits for sending Princess Rin to a foreign land as a tribute of war. Members of the council were disagreeing with the King to the end but none did prevail to change his decision. The objections were many; such as, that they can not give a human especially the Princess against her will to the Elven Kingdom. It would create the worst impression and diminish the last bits of respect if they got any after the War. They actually knew little of the ways of Elves, they did not know how this 'gift' would be received, how would be her position if the unexpected happens and the Elves do accept her, would she be treated as a human living with the Elves or as a maid or as a concubine perhaps. They knew that the Elven kingdom had a Prince unmarried, but no one could even imagine him taking her as a bride, since a bond between a mortal and an immortal was of an unnatural kind and none to be heard of except the one between the King of Gondor and Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond, the Lord of Imladris. Last but not least they were concerned about the feelings of the Princess, how would she react when she was informed of these, would she be willing to travel to Eryn Lasgalen and get rejected by the Elves, as the King had planned most rudely, or worst, would she accept to stay there as long as they command.

The King was unmoved when all these and more were said to him. His decision was made and he only felt the urgency to find a cover story to hide his reasons for sending his one and only daughter and not something else to satisfy the demands of the Woodelves. His concerns were not about the feelings of his daughter, who will be sent to Eryn Lasgalen without knowing the reasons behind it or of his council and his people. His only concern was how to make the Elves believe that it was no trick of a clever mind but a dear present given by the heart.

"...Me and my high council have considered Your demand for a long time and came to find a thing fit for your honourable embassy Lord Dregonas's words.......so I am sending You a mighty gift, my only daughter, to become your daughter as well so we may share the peace together as a family....." said the King and turned to his scribe and asked "Are you following?

"Yes, my Lord...you said 'as a family' " quoted the scribe. The King was dictating the letter, which will be sent to Thranduil along with his daughter. Rhanor stood up from his throne and began to wander in the room as if he was thinking what to say next.

"The happiness and honour of me and my people lie in your wise hands. We are proud to be connected and united with you and with the worthy folk of Eryn Lasgalen. As a King I could not have dreamt a better future for my Kingdom and as a father I could not have dreamt a better husband than Legolas Thranduillion..."

The letter was long and when it was finished the King felt that he did quite well. He emphasized in the letter especially, that the Kingdom of Rhuin was looking forward to this marriage as he was and a rejection of this union would ruin her and her honour. "Well done, you may go now!" said Rhanor to the scribe and took the letter he left on his desk and read it one last time. "Perfect!" he murmured and put it in a special container made of letter bearing the royal seal of Rhuin.

"Where is Rin?" asked King Rhanor to Bran.

"Last I saw her Grace, was in the stables, my Lord, but I believe she left for the forest, to read" answered Bran. The King could not be angry with his daughter not being in palace at the excitement of the moment and said calmly "Send word for her, to come back and see me!"

"Yes, my Lord, immediately!" said Bran and left quickly.

Rin was in the forest of Rhun, sitting in her favourite place. She believed that none other could be so sacred, so peaceful. The forest was thick and heavy with old trees but there were a clearing next to a spring, whose water flow towards the sea. Her back was against 'her' tree, a chestnut, as she breathed deeply as if to capture the scent of the trees. Her anxiety after the talk with her mother was slowly fading away. She was first confused about the meaning of her words but now as she was thinking more calmly she guessed that her mother's grief should be related to her father. Rin did not know or could imagine what her father did this time to upset her beloved mother but she believed that in time this issue like too many others before will come to a resolution. "Being married is hard, I do not wish it upon my worst enemy if it is done without love" said Rin. Her tree knew all about her and her family, for Rin was telling it all her problems since she was seven years old and was able to escape to the forest. It was quite dangerous to wander alone by herself without a guard at those times since orcs of Sauron carrying errands or messages for Him travelled though these woods. Come to think about it Rin could not believe that nothing bad happened to her then and she sometimes had wondered if the forest had protected her.

Lost in her thoughts she barely heard the horn of Rhuin, which was calling her back. She called for her horse Falma and a dark brown stallion came running. She galloped back to the Palace.

The King was waiting for her arrival as the servants lead her in to the throne room.

"Finally" he said, " Will I never be able to find you in the palace when I need you? Must you gallope around like a mere child without responsibilities?"

Rin was used to her father's temper, simply gave a reverence and said: "Forgive me father, what was you wanted from me?"

"I will ask you an important deed for our land my child", began the King "I do not think that you will decline for it is also something you greatly want."

Rin was excited. 'Could it be? Could her father be really thinking a way to go on with the peace treaty?'

"Yes, father. Pray tell me! Please, do not leave me in suspence."

The King smiled, it was not a happy smile, nor a warm one.

"I gave my decision what to the about our elvish friends, Rin. We will be sending a gift and it will be as precious as they requested. I want you to deliver it for me "

" If that would be your wish, I would do it father but do You think that I should be the one going to this journey? Would an ambassador from the court not suffice?"

"No, it would not." Her father replied angrily "This is important to me and I want someone from my family to go there to show my respect for their King and since you know their language and get along with them so well, it is a rather wise choice, I say."

" When do you want me to leave?" asked Rin amazed and excited about this journey, which would take her to Mirkwood.

" Let me prepare the party who will accompany you on the way, and when it is ready, I want you to leave immediately."

" I will and thank you for your trust in me. I will not disappoint you, father!" said Rin.

" Well, off with you, I have many things to do and so do you!" exclaimed Rhanor and turned his back to her and left.

AN : 'Falma' means 'wave' in Quenya


	4. Rin's Burden

Lilith: If Tolkien were here today he would strike us down for stealing his story

Samfior: but we didn't

Lilith: no my precious we didn't

Samfior: …it's oooourrs!

And Lilith bitch slaps her: Silence!

Chapter 4: Rin's Burden

It took only three days for the preparations to end and the party got on the road immediately just like the King ordered. Rin did have a chance to converse with her mother one last time before she departed for the Woodland Realm. Queen was in the Winter Garden as Rin found her. The garden was called 'Winter Garden' for the trees blossomed little white flowers and as they fall to the ground, they would not fade easily, and looked like it snowed. Rin walked quietly to her mother who was sitting on the floor and gazing the stars.

"Mother, I am glad that I found you! Where were you for the last couple of days?" asked Rin as she sat next to her.

"Child, I was here and there, but do not think I was hiding from you. I needed some time alone to think...to remember" answered the Queen and turned to Rin and put her hand on her cheek. 'Her face is so pale, she is weary' thought the Queen, 'the preparations should have been exhausting for her, I wish I could help her through this, I wish I had the courage to tell her the path which lies before her! But nay, I am but a coward when it comes to facing the King's wrath!

"To remember, mother? What are you trying to remember? I fear I do no longer understand you the way I used to." said Rin. Deep down she knew that her mother would not tell her what was on her mind. Instead she would speak enigmatically and left Rin in confusion like she did the day before.

"I am trying to remember who I am, who you are...our lineage, our heritage, for we have forgotten our ancestors and if we do not remember them who will? You do know of what I speak, Rin, your father does not come from the King's line!" said Aurte.

"This I know mother, you are a direct descendant of the Rhunian Kings but you married him and that gave him the right to become the King. He is not by blood but by right, our King!" whispered Rin slowly. She was surprised that this subject, which was considered as a taboo among Rhuinian was brought back to light by her mother. No one dared to speak of such things in fear of the King.

"Rin, I have taught you many things, and more you have learned from your books, but there are things that you do not know. All I can say is that you deserve far more than you get and I do not have the power to correct the mistakes which were made long ago. But you, my daughter, can change the future for our people!" said the Queen Aurte looking directly into the eyes of Rin. Her eyes were shining bright under the moonlight and Rin thought that she never saw her mother radiating such power and strength. Aurte continued her voice soft as a whisper; "You have for sure heard of your uncle, my brother; Aurhonos, who was more brave and kingly than any other I knew, save my father, and I knew very well if he would be the King he would not obey the will of Sauron, the Deceiver, instead he would have united with the West against Him. But he had died most unexpectedly at the age of thirty, right after my father, the King had died. I have found him lying dead in his bed just the morning of his crowning ceremony. Many had believed that the loss of his beloved father and shadow of the Evil had weakened his heart and he slept to his death in pain and despair. Words can not describe the pain I have suffered after the loss of my brother but I knew him better, not to believe the words spoken, he was not one to despair or coil in the face oppression, instead he would have stand up and fight for his people. But, alas he was dead and there was no proof indicating other than he died during his sleep. I was to be the Queen since all the men of my family had died, and the counsel suggested that I took the one, who was close to my father both in friendship and in counsel as my husband. I had my doubts about Rhanor, your father, although he came from a noble and longstanding family, mainly in military, they were known for their passion for power and property. As if he knew my doubts, for the following months he was so gentle and caring to me, and tried in every possible way to ease my suffering. Slowly my heart changed towards him and I loved him and accepted his hand in marriage. But quickly he got rid of the mask he wore, and became unknown to me. The kind and good man turned into a cruel tyrant, who was willing to do everything in order to stay on the good side of Sauron. He did not care, nor respected the counsel he was given by the Wise, he did not even listen to the needs of his own people, including me, or should I say especially me, since above all he despised, it seemed to me that I was the one he most disliked. Throughout that time I had tried every way to reason his behaviour and tolerate his doings by making excuses for him. I am older and wiser now, also broken and sad, but I now know, why my brother had died so suddenly, why Rhanor had so strongly tried to convince me into marriage, and why he had changed afterwards. Do you understand me, Rin? I believe enough is said and you are clever enough to imagine the rest. Do not forget these and do not hope for good intentions in anything of your father's doings, including your being sent to Elvish realm as an emissary!"

Rin was taken aback by the revelations spoken by her mother. She knew that her father had greediness and ambitions for power, but that he was able to kill the former prince, that he could have dared to, that was a thought she could not apprehend so easily. But than again she knew, that all that was told could very well be true, since until the day her father was made the King, Rhuin was known to the world only as a mysterious region and in fact had very little business with Sauron . 'What if he was a servant of Sauron, what if that was a plot to overthrow the House of Rhuin to get into the control, what if...' she was absorbed in her thoughts until she suddenly turned to her mother and asked; "Mother, tell me what you know about my visit to Eryn Lasgalen. Pray tell me everything!"

"I have been thinking about that too. Forgive me, Rin, but I have decided not to tell, not because I am afraid of the King, nor because nothing on earth could make me more happy to crush his scheme, but more because that I want you to go and see for yourself and decide what to be done!" with these words Queen Aurte kissed her on the cheek, softly whispered blessings in elvish. After that, she stood up and left Rin before she could say anything.

The whole journey was a quite one. It seemed to Rin that her companions took extra care not to talk to her, and that suited her very well, since she also had many things on her mind. During the journey she thought over and over about the past, her father and what her mother told her.

After two days of long and silent riding, they had arrived their destination, and Rin thought that she could not be more relieved. The waiting for the unknown was exhausting for her.

As they had arrived at the out skirts of the Greenwood the Great, they were greeted by a group of Woodelves, whose bows were not stretched but they were suspicious and careful nevertheless. The elves kindly acquired the reason of their visit, and Rin as the leader of the party took the charge and spoke to them. Although her mother taught her to speak Elvish as a royal family tradition and she had studied it for long hours in the library of Rhuin, her elvish was not flawless. But as she spoke to them she tried not to hesitate;

"Greetings to you! I am Princess Rin, daughter of King Rhanor and Queen Aurte and this here is my company, escorting me from the shores of Rhun. I have been sent here by my King carrying a letter written by Him and intended for your King. Will you let me deliver it?"

'In spite of some mistakes, I did far better than I hoped for.' thought Rin.

The elf, who seemed to be the head of the group, came forth, regarded her carefully and spoke calmly:

"Greetings! You must wait here while I inform your arrival to my King. Your identity must be verified before you enter our realm."

He slightly bowed to her and walked away. His soldiers remained in their places without taking their eyes of the human party.

Shortly the warden came back but he was not alone. Dregonas had came with him. Rin felt much more relieved seeing a friendly face in this distant land.

She greeted him and said smiling:

"How nice seeing you again, my Lord!"

Dregonas looked startled and Rin suspected that it could be because of her speaking in Elvish. He bowed to her and said:

"I was surprised upon hearing, that you came to visit my land, My Lady. This is an unexpected, but delighting surprise indeed."

"I was appointed by my King to be the emissary for delivering you His gift, Lord Dregonas. He explained everything in his letter, which He wants me to deliver to your King as soon as possible." said Rin.

"I understand, but you must be tired. It is a long journey from Rhuin. Would you not like to rest first?"

Rin paused, and after a while she answered kindly:

"If you do not mind, my Lord, I would like to complete my mission before I rest. It is important to me that I fulfil it completely before I will be dazzled by your beautiful woods and lose all my will to do something else besides to be enchanted by it."

Dregonas laughed and nodded lightly.

"This would be the responsible way I am sure. As you wish, my Lady Rin, please let me take you to my King. Do not worry for your party since they are our guests from now on and will be taken to their quarters, where they can find rest and food."

Upon hearing this, Rin thanked him and explained what has been talked between them to her companions. They were happy to hear that they would finally get some rest after the wearisome journey and followed the Elves, who were showing them the way to the stables.

Rin followed Lord Dregonas through the woods towards the city and began to chat lightly; mostly because she wanted to ease her worry for meeting King Thranduil from whom she heard so much.

Dregonas felt this and tried to calm her:

"Tell me, My Lady, what do you think of Eryn Lasgalen? Is it to your liking?"

"Oh, it is wonderful indeed." Rin answered quickly without thinking, because she was in fact seeing but not noticing the surroundings.

Dregonas smiled understandingly at that and added:

"I hope you will have enough time to enjoy it after the treaty is done."

"Oh, yes. I do also wish that."

They arrived to an wooden arched entry, which led to a talan, much bigger and more remarkable than the others. Dregonas showed Rin the way in and followed her. As she entered, she thought that she went blind since she could not see the room or the trees anymore, everything her eyes perceived was white, and the room felt like, that it was composed of light. Rin was enchanted; 'So, it is breathtaking!' .As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she could see that the light, which origin was still unknown to her, was coming in rays through the branches of trees, which were building the skeleton of the talan. When Rin could collect herself again she saw the King on his throne, which was built in an elegant fashion, made out of wood, although it looked like it was one piece it was actually tree branches coming together and forming its shape and in between this branches all kinds of precious gems were embedded.

Rin immediately thought that the King looked wiser beyond expression. His years could be seen on his calm, impressive demeanour. His eyes were on Rin, as she and Lord Dregonas bowed to him. Only than Dregonas walked to him and spoke softly:

"My Lord, this here is the Princess of Rhuin, Lady Rin." and moved to stand on the right of the throne next to another elf who was looking at her cautiously. He seemed to be younger than the King and Dregonas, not by appearance but more because of his expressive manners. He was handsome, that was for sure, but to Rin it seemed no more than Dregonas or any other elf. She quickly looked at Dregonas, who was smiling at her reassuringly, and she shyly smiled at him in return.

The King's voice was heard at that moment:

"I heard much about your land from my brother, Lady Rin, not all of them were pleasing." he paused a moment and watched Rin's reaction at his words and then continued "But, everything he told about you, were. Although he is enthusiastic towards the men, he is not known for exaggerating. So, the praises must be true, aren't they?" His eyes never left Rin as he spoke.

Rin was taken aback, but calmed herself and talked with a fluent elvish:

"It is not for me to say, My Lord. Your brother has been always too kind and generous to me."

The King seemed to be satisfied with her answer and rewarded her with a slight smile.

"Very well! You have a letter for me I believe."

Rin took out the letter's case and approached to the throne bowing slightly when she was close enough to present the letter.

King Thranduil took the letter, bowed his head in return and said:

"You have finished your duty, dear Lady and dare I say successfully too. It is time for you to rest. This is my son Legolas; and he will guide you to your talan."

The blond elf who stood by Dregonas moved forth, bowed and putting his hand on his heart greeted her. Rin reverenced in return and followed him out of the room with a quick glance to Dregonas one last time, who was still smiling at her sweetly.

AN:

Samfior: The reason why the knowledge of Elvish language is necessary and traditional in the House of Rhuin will 'hopefully' make sense in the following chapters.

Lilith: If we can not find a way, no one can...

Samfior: (Shakes her head) Here we go again…


	5. First Impressions

**Chapter 5: First impressions**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lilith: **…And some stories that should not have been forgotten were lost. Romance became drama, and drama became angst. And for two and a half years this ff past out of all knowledge. Until boredom prevails and it ensnared a new writer…

**Samfior**: My preciousss…

**Lilith: **The story came to the creature samfior, who took it deep into the tunnels of angsty mountains. And there it entertained her…

**Samfior**: It came to me, It is mine, my precious, Samfior!..Samfior!

**Lilith: **Well.. we disclaim everything

**Samfior**: Disclaim!...Disclaim!

o

As soon as she left the King's talan, she expired softly with relief.

"My Lady, if you were this nervous upon meeting my father, I must say, that you hid it very well." stated the voice nearby.

Rin hold her step and turned to the Elf, who was watching her with a small smile on his lips, but a careful and somewhat cold gaze in his eyes.

"Well, my Lord Legolas, it is not that I meet with Elven Lords everyday" said Rin and added; "But I feel better now." With that she turned on her heels and started walking ahead. She was a little bit irritated by his words and his frosty gaze. Trying to concentrate on the beautiful surroundings she hoped, that the prince would make no further comments about her being distressed. She was tired both physically and emotionally and feared she might not be able to show the dignity and calmness she should as an emissary of her land.

"I am glad to hear that my presence makes you feel better" said Legolas after some time. He was a little bit behind, just enough to inspect her without being seen.

"Thank you, but I believe it is the trees that calm me." said Rin enjoying the sun coming in rays between the branches of ancient trees.

"Although some people believe it to be magical, our forest can not show you the way. You still need my help to find your room." said Legolas keeping her pace.

'He is teasing me openly' thought Rin. With that she stopped and turned slowly to him, her eyes bright green with hidden anger, her hands in slight fists. As her gaze fell on him, she saw that he was smiling slyly. She could not believe the position she was in, weary and dirty from the long road, in a distant land for an errand mission and being mocked on top of that. 'And not by anyone, but by the Prince, does he have no sense of propriety!' she thought as she examined him with narrowed eyes. He was the most handsome man she ever saw, 'Because of his dreaded smile' she thought. 'Such arrogance.' He was wearing a dark green knee-length tunic, which was intricately designed and tightened with a silver coloured belt, and underneath dark grey trousers. His hair was braided on both sides and laid in front of his pointy ears. He was at least a head taller than her and his composition was one of a soldier, showing strength and constitution. But most appealing to her was his eyes for they were dark as the depths of the sea and showed many emotions. 'Now they are bright with laughter!' thought Rin and slowly walked to him and said:

"You are right of course, My Lord. But why should you be burdened with this task. I do not deserve such honour. Please, send word for someone else to guide me. It worries me deeply to keep you from more important deeds."

"And displease my uncle? It is not possible, my Lady, for he told me that in Rhuin you did the same thing for him and will be upset if I do not return the favour properly!" said he, still grinning.

"My Lord, please, I seriously do not believe that Lord Dregonas would mind and..." she was interrupted before she could complete her sentence.

"Forgive me but there is no point in discussing this any further! I will do, what is asked of me! Please do follow me!" said Legolas and began walking slowly.

Frustrated, but also tired of arguing Rin followed him and instantly she became aware of the forest city and how amazing it was. There were houses built in and around the trees and covered with branches and leaves, which made them almost impossible to notice. The very corridor they were walking through was a passage from one tree to another and was carpeted with leaves and flowers.

She had already forgotten that she was annoyed with him when she heard him speak;

"I hear the forest of Rhun is a sight to be seen, with thick woods and small springs..."

"Yes, our forest is beautiful in its own way and more importantly it is now safe to travel since..." she stopped and looked at him sincerely and said;

"I know that you, my Lord, took place at the War of the Ring, and I just want to say there was no happier day for me when the darkness crept over our lands was vanished."

He nodded slightly but did not say a word for a long time. The look on his face was stern. Rin suspected that her words were not taken seriously because of her father's deeds at those times. She knew that the House of Rhuin could seem evil and untrue even to friendly eyes, but she wanted to change that. Although she did not know what her father wrote to King Thranduil, the fact that he made this effort showed her that he also felt the same way and did want to have peace.

His words cut her thoughts;

"Those days are over with many losses and gains, but it makes me happy to hear that your land is safe again." His voice had such bitterness in it, that Rin felt the urge to look at him. His eyes were transfixed ahead and she couldn't read the emotions in their depts. She decided not to talk about this subject anymore for his demeanour showed deep sorrow.

After a while Rin thought she should break the silence and said gently:

"My father sent some gifts, besides the letter. He thought that you would be interested in old writings of craftsmen of Eregion; Gwaith-i-Mirdain, who taught us the delicate art of Rhune embroidering and sculpturing long time ago. Our beloved treasure of Rosarhune have deeply effected Lord Dregonas. So, I dare say You and Your King may be interested in them." She was not aware of it, but she was talking fast trying to hide her anxiety, "There is also a supply of our famous wine. It is said that it is the best and the sweetest of all the Middle Earth. I think my companions already have given them to your servants as we came."

"Really? I am most interested, my Lady!" said Legolas, a smile forming on his lips. "Writings from ancient times, and Dwarwinion wine... I thank you for your kind and thoughtful gifts! I hope we will have the chance to cherish them together in your stay here"

Rin laughed feeling some what better due to their relaxed talk. "Thank you."

"Well, let us settle it then. Tonight at dinner we will drink Rhuin's famous wine and celebrate the upcoming treaty!"

"My Lord, nothing could please me more!" said Rin.

They continued walking for a while but they were silent. Rin's thoughts were focused on the Prince's words. She felt happiness and hope building inside her for the first time since she couldn't remember when. He had said 'upcoming treaty' so naturally, so freely, like it was supposed to happen, like it would happen, and that gave hope and relief to Rin. She felt him stop and turn his gaze to her and for a moment they looked at each other, until suddenly the elf came close to her and raised his hand. Rin was frozen when she felt his soft touch on her hair. But quickly the elf drove it back and as he did that she saw a straw in his hand. He looked at her some what playfully and said;

"We came, my Lady! I hope you will find your room satisfactory. The maidens will check on you later, if you need anything. I bid you a good rest, for you seem very tired. Farewell!"

With that he left her at the entry of a tree talan, and Rin could not help but think; 'He basically told me, I looked bad, unbelievable!'

She opened the doors to her room and examined inside. Everything was ready for her arrival, her packages, which she left with Falma were put on the foot of the bed and there was a hot stream coming from a bathtub. As she saw a mirror on the corner of the room she saw herself for the first time in two days.

"Oh, it is no wonder, that he said that!" she murmured. Her face looked like it tanned, but mostly because of the dirt of the road. Her light green riding suit was brown on its skirt. But what she was most upset about was her hair. She had carefully braided and put a beautiful pin to hold it in its place just this morning, since she knew she would meet the King and did not want to look inappropriate. 'Inappropriate? More like a savage!' she thought. Her hair was a mess. The waves had come loose from the pin and partly fell on her back and partly strangled themselves to other braids, which made them look chaotic. 'I should have come here before seeing the King! But, nothing can be done now, at least I should dress more appropriate tonight' with that she remembered the hot bath and without wasting any more time she get rid of her clothes and entered the hot water.

o

As soon as the Princess of Rhuin and his son left the room King Thranduil turned to his brother.

"I am curious about this letter, are you not Dregonas?" he said. "I must say I was not completely convinced when you told me about the Lady from East and her grace. But now that I saw her with my own eyes, I must admit that you were right, my Brother!"

"She has not only beauty but also a gentle and kind heart. She is a rare breeding indeed. It was surprising for me too, since I also happen to know that her father is by no means capable of raising such nobility!" said Dregonas, remembering the day he was in Rhuin and King Rhanor's arrogance.

"Oh, believe me, I know this King called Rhanor, he is no nobility only a commoner compared to the House of Rhuin. Tragedies carried him to the throne. I am afraid, that he will take the House to its ruin." said Thranduil with a bitter tone and after a pause added;

"But I believe we may still have hope, for the royal blood of Rhuin is a strong one indeed!"

"That is my hope as well. I believe more will be revealed to us with this letter, Brother!" said Dregonas slowly walking to the throne.

Thanduil opened the case and pulled the letter out; breaking the royal seal of it, he began to read the intricately written text.

After a short while Thranduil raised abruptly from his throne. His eyes were still fixed on the writing. Dregonas was startled by this and took a step forth.

"Brother, what is it?"

Expression on the King's face was complex; he looked shocked, angry, frustrated and confused. Dregonas could not help but feel alarmed. 'What can it be? I can remember only few times Thranduil showed such confound confusion!'

Slowly the King raised his eyes from the letter, which was some what crumpled by the intense grasping of his fingers and looked at Dregonas and said; "Read it, you must!"

Dregonas took it and began reading it out loud hastily to find out what has affected his brother so;

_" Dear Lord Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen..._

_...As the King of Rhuin I could not change what had happened but now since I have the opportunity to change the course of our relationship, I will...also there were the words of Lord Dregonas; "Eryn Lasgalen demands compensation of highest value. You will judge what that is and we will judge its worth when we have it"...this puzzle...me and my council have considered Your demand for a long time...and we decided, what the homage should be...this gift more valuable than anything our nation can offer, I deem...so I am sending You a mighty gift, my only daughter, Princess Rin, to become your daughter as well, so we may share the peace together as a family...The happiness and honour of me and my people lie in your wise hands...for honouring the old and long standing pact between Eregion and Rhuin...we are proud to be united with you and with the worthy folk of Eryn Lasgalen... As a King I could not have dreamt a better future for my Kingdom and as a father I could not have dreamt a better husband than Legolas Thranduillion...The Wedding party will depart shortly after my daughter to help You and Your people for the preparations for the upcoming wedding...Sincerely, Lord Rhanor, King of Rhuin..."_

Dregonas' voice slowly faded out. He was speechless and more than shocked. Still holding the letter he looked at Thranduil, who was standing near one of the many balconies of the talan and looking afar.

"I can not believe...That was not my intent... Brother, what should we do?"

Thranduil turned slowly and Dregonas was surprised to see his brother smiling.

o

'The sun is setting, once again…' thought Legolas. He has been sitting on the railing of his talan for some time, looking west. The wind was beginning to make its presence; 'It might rain tonight.' he thought and took a deep breath, looked down on some little thing he was holding in his hand. It was the strand he took from Rin's hair.

"So what do you think of the Lady?"

Legolas was taken aback, that he was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not even hear his uncle approach. And it was like his uncle understood that his thoughts were occupied with her.

He felt the uneasiness in his uncle's voice when he asked "Even your father admitted her beauty; do not tell me you did not see it?"

"You know I am not blind, uncle. Because that is what you have to be to not acknowledge Princess' beauty." he answered quickly. He laughed inside at his uncles antiques. How he spoke of things so easily without inhibitions… It was refreshing.

Dregonas was looking at him as he walked to the side of the balcony. He looked like relieved upon hearing his words, which in return unnerved his nephew.

"Is something the matter, Uncle? You seem somewhat uneasy." he asked looking intently at him.

"Things are getting out of our control, my boy." Dregonas answered, "I would never think that they would turn out this way. Some times the most important things for us could be easily sacrificed by others. All we can do is try to protect them." He paused here and then asked, "You know how I feel about our young noble guest, do you not Legolas?"

"Aye, that I do, my Lord. You care for her deeply. It is plain to see. But what is it that worries you this much?" exclaimed Legolas. He was getting curious. It was quite rare that his uncle would look this out of sorts.

"It is not my piece to tell. You must trust me and promise me, Legolas, to take care of her and not to let any harm come to her. Will you do that for me?" he said and smiled softly looking lovingly at him "Will you let me test your faith in me one more time, my Prince, and make such a promise to me blindly?"

Legolas did not hesitate and answered in a heart beat:

"I promise, my Lord, that I will do everything in my power to protect your beloved Lady." Then he spoke some what rejected "You should never question my faith in you, uncle. I do not think I ever gave you a reason to do that."

"No, you did not, Legolas. Forgive me, but I am worried and wanted to be sure." He laughed lightly "Well, let us not dwell on this any longer. You must go and see your father, because he sends for you, which is actually the real reason for my presence here. We will have time, occasion and indeed reason to talk about this again. Go now!"

Legolas stand there a moment wanting to press the matter, but he knew, that his uncle would not talk. So he left reluctantly to meet his father.

o

"Well at last you came!" Thranduil said impatiently, when he saw his son approaching.

"I came as soon as possible, father. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"You know of this treaty that we are planning to form between Rhuin and Eryn Lasgalen... The situation took an unexpected turn. It is quite different what we have expected really. Maybe holds more profit than we could have foreseen."

"Profit?" exclaimed Legolas surprised, "I saw my uncle just now, father, and he seemed out of sorts. I do not believe that there is any good this letter holds for any of us."

His father smiled and said:

"Your uncle had taken the news harder than necessary, I deem. But as long as I know him, his first reaction has always been an emotional one." He continued; "We should not easily turn our backs to Rhun. You know that even before you came to this world, even high Elves had respected and worked together with them."

The prince looked at him and said:

"The times have changed my king. The Rhunians have changed. After the way King Rhanor treated my uncle I do believe that we must be cautious towards them."

"Cautious yes, but I do not believe any hostility is needed, for whatever you may be think, Rhanor King did send us a great gift."

Legolas was getting curious:

"And that is?"

"Legolas, my son. What I am going to tell you, may come as an insult to you but you must know that I am regarding your interests in this matter most highly." He stopped and looked his son in the eye before asking, "What do you think of this Lady up from the East princess Rin?"

"Why is everyone so interested in what I think about this woman." He said offhandedly. "She is beautiful, I suppose …and very young. If you have put your hopes into her, father, I must say, I do not think she will gain the right to throne any time soon."

"That is not what I think, but I must say you are not wrong in your words about her. But I held her fit for praises." King replied.

After a moment he said:

"My son, times of the Elves are over. The Ring was destroyed. Our powers can not keep pace with what is to come. Our people are leaving Middle Earth. You and I do not feel the emptiness and the call for the sea yet, but the time requests changes. The question of our existence is now, if we have the will to change ourselves."

"You are right father, as always. But what does this got to do with our treaty with Rhuin." He stopped for a moment. He asked with narrowed eyes:

"What is the gift they chose appropriate for us, My King?"

After a pause, Thranduil put his hand on his son's shoulder and said: "King of Rhuin wishes his daughter to marry you."

Legolas looked at him shocked. For a moment he could not speak. It was obvious that he tried to comprehend the news.

"How he wants the elves on his side…" he murmured. "Is this the only way that Rhuin can survive? Should this be the price?. It's ridiculous.."

He turned to his father then and said collected:

"You can not accept this, father. Indeed it may show his sincerity, in a way I suppose. But you should make him see, that such a bond is not necessary, that we think he honoured the treaty and send the princess back home."

Thranduil looked patiently at him, but shaked his head in disaggreament:

"I do not think that is an option, my boy. The deed is already done for him. Also I have considered the matter thoroughly; Dregonas and I came to believe that a connection of such kind would bind us to the World"

"You want me to marry a human father! A human I do not love, who does not love me?" Legolas exclaimed. "How can you ask me something like this? How can you condemn that young girl to a faith like this, to live in a strange place with someone who is a stranger to her?"

"I am aware of these things; do not be fooled by my calm appearance, Legolas."

Legolas walked to the window and said softly:

"You must give me a reason, father. A reason good enough to make me do this, a just reason."

His father walked to him:

"My reasons are not completely known to me either, but I feel no evil in this matter. My heart feels light, untroubled." His son smiled bitterly at him then; Thranduil laughed heartily and continued, "There is some thing you do not know. I have not told you because there was no need for you to dwell on it then. I had a talk with Lady Galadriel, just before they left this Earth with Lord Celeborn. We discussed the issues concerning our borders then Lady Galadriel told me what she foresaw. She said: "Do not be afraid of the Eastern Winds, King, for the change they bring will be good for your people. Especially for your son. Until his time comes, he will do great things on this earth. After you are gone, you will be remembered by him."

Legolas turned his eyes to the woods again and said slowly:

"I am troubled father; I am troubled deeply for all of us, for myself, for you, for the maiden and for my uncle whom I gave my word on the way here that I will keep her from harm. What you ask of me contradicts with my given promise."

"There will be more harm done to her, if you send her back to her home." answered Thranduil. "Her father would think that she did not please you and her people think that she was rejected by the Elves. You will be dishonouring her, her pride will be ruined."

"This is what is expected from me then. You know I will do it, father, if it pleases you." He turned to his father, dropped his head and said, "I have only one request. Let me talk with Dregonas first. Let me get some advice from him on this."

Thranduil smiled at his son:

"Since The Mirror of Galadriel is no more, do as you wish, Legolas. But let me say this you; that no matter what you decide, no father has ever had a better son and I am proud of you, like your mother would have been too."

o

Rin had fallen immediately to sleep after the bath and only woke up when she heard the door being shut. She quickly looked around the room but there was no one to be seen, but she noticed that the bath was emptied and the wet towels were gone. To her surprise she saw that her clothes were unpacked and laid down orderly.

"Thank you!" she murmured to invisible servants and got up from the bed to dress for the evening. The sun was setting and a red hue covered the room, and she lit some candles, which were on a small wooden table nearby. For a time she could not help but watch the view from her window, it was as if the all forest changed colour with the evening and turned red. She decided to wear her dark red evening gown. She dressed up and went to the mirror and looked at herself; the white of her skin and the colour of the fine silk material made a nice contrast.

When she felt ready and content with her preparations Rin get out of her room to make her way to the dinner hall. She did not know and it would not do for the Princess of Rhuin to walk around and search for, so she hoped there would be a servant to lead her. But the minute she set foot outside she saw that her worries were without reason.

She smiled at the kind Elven Lord who was dressed for the formal dinner apparently and looked even more dashing than usual.

"Oh, Lord Dregonas. I was just coming to the dinner. What brought you here?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled back at her:

"I came to be your escort to the dinner, my lady, if it is alright with you."

"Of course, I would be happy. To be honest I did not think I could find my way in your woods any way." Rin answered laughing.

Dregonas started walking talking to her in same time:

"Thank you, my Lady. It has not been long since we left our caves to live in the forest again. Believe me when I say that it was even more difficult to find your way there."

She let out a small laugh: "Nevertheless, it is really unfortunate that I did not have the chance to see your caves. They are told to be beautiful…enchanting."

"We lived there out of necessity, My Lady" Dregonas explained. "But as you heard, they were a sight to be seen. If it will please you I will take you there. We will have enough time, I deem"

"Yes, I would love to." Rin waited for a moment, like she was contemplating how to say what was on her mind. Then she asked lightly, so slow that Dregonas almost could not hear her. "Would you think it inappropriate of me if I asked you about the masage I carried? My father did not want me to get involved in the council?"

Dregonas got silent for a minute. This was exactly the topic he wanted to come to, but he did not expected her to be the one opening it up. He took a deep breath and said:

"I too observed that King Rhanor some what tried to hold you back from the conversations. That was what surprised me most, when I see you sent here as the emissary. But then I concluded that you did not know the contents of this letter. That is disturbing, my Lady, since it directly affects your being"

Rin looked surprised for a moment and answered:

"What do you mean? I am here to make sure that my people have peace they deserve. Although my father may have caused some conflicts about his intentions, I know for a fact that in heart he desires peace. I was quite happy when my father asked me come here and deliver his letter."

"We have no doubt in your land's royalty or yours, my Lady." said Dregonas hurriedly and tried to formulate what he wanted to say. "But I fear that you mistook the meaning of my words and I do not blame you, for I speak in riddles to your ears, I fear. Your father is indeed trying to make a peace treaty with us, but I must say that his way of understanding the situation, surprised even the wisest of us. His approach to the matter is unexpected in many ways, but I believe that he should have told you what he expects of you. But alas, he did not, and one may suggest that this secrecy was maybe needed, I believe that task fall upon me."

"What is it that you want to tell me my lord? Is something wrong? I am beginning to worry." exclaimed Rin.

Dregonas felt bad about stressing this lovely maiden and tried to comfort her:

"Do not trouble your heart with what I have to say, my lady. I believe that everything happens for a reason, we should have to see beyond the acute problems and end up understanding the full meaning of it."

Rin could not wait anymore. The way Dregonas, who was usually so calm, talked made her most uneasy.

"My Lord, please! Just tell me, do not try to spare my feelings" she said somewhat harshly.

Dregonas sighed, and said dejectedly:

"As you wish, I will speak plainly. Your father wishes you to marry Legolas Thranduillion to form an undying bond between two nations**_."_**

Rin stopped suddenly and turned to him. Her eyes were open wide and she looked like she could not breathe. She exclaimed:

"What, what are you saying? This can not be true. I was not informed. How..." She stopped talking suddenly "I can not believe it."

Dregonas walked towards her and stand close to make sure she was fine. "My Lady, we were as surprised as you." He took hold of her elbow and led her to a bench near by. "Let us sit here for a while, for you seem not well."

"I am. I..." Suddenly she laughed bitterly. "How stupid must I look to you? Being this shocked about the transactions of my own father about me. I just never thought…"

"No, no, my Lady." Dregonas said without waiting for her to finish, "I assumed that you would not know of this matter, since I believe if you would, you would not agree to come here."

Rin continued like she did not even hear him:

"It is just not the way my family handles such problems. Marriage is sacred to us, even my parents marriage, which can be seen conventional, compared to this, evoked many discussions in their time."

Dregonas knew he had to calm her. He took her hands in to his hands and spoke with a calming voice:

"I do believe this union, if it shall take place, would be the first of its kind, both in our house and yours. But I do not wish you to trouble yourself with the past; you must act upon what you judged to be right. My brother and I will certainly not influence you to choose either way. You may decline, you may accept, and this should be purely your wish"

Rin looked ahead towards the woods. She considered her answer for a minute. She had to help her land but at what cost. But these were elves. How could they go along with something like this? They would not. They could not. It was this simple. There was no way the prince of Mirkwood would accept this. She made up her mind as she took a deep breath and turned to Dregonas:

"I will do what ever it is that expected from me. If my King wants this union, this is what I am going to do. I will do as he bids."

Dregonas was surprised and unnerved by her quick answer and cold manner:

"Do not hasten your answer my Lady, it is not expected from you at this moment. Are you sure that you do not want to reconsider before accepting the King's order. It will deeply affect you and your family, do you not want to take your time to think. I will be most sad if at the end you chose this path only to please your father or to form peace, for there are other ways, believe me."

She smiled to him, but the smile did not reach her eyes:

"You are most kind. But I made up my mind. I was happy to be able to help my people by coming here; it seems I can do much more. I will do as it is expected from a princess. I will live for my people. That was what I was taught and always knew that it was my fate."

Dregonas took a deep breath. He knew there was nothing else he could do now.

"Well, you are a true Rhuinian my Princess, worthy of your family. I wish that the circumstances would be different and you would be marrying for love not for your people for you deserve to be happy. But no one can know what the future holds your happiness may lay here. Shall we go to the dinner hall, where we are expected my Lady."

"Yes, I suppose…" Rin said and get up unwillingly. They did not say another word till they reached the hall.


	6. On silent wings

**Dear friends, we hereby disclaim everything in the most simpliest way. All I can say is 'keep reading', I think lilith has something very angsty on her mind for Legolas and Rin... samfior**

**Chapter 6: On silent wings**

It was a cold night in the elvish kingdom and the air was thick. 'Anytime now' thought Rin, 'The rain will start any time now'. The weather resembled her emotions. She was trying so hard to convince Dregonas that she was content with her decision but inside it was turmoil. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The weight of the situation she was in slowly setting down on her and every second that passed by, she felt more and more trapped. Her 'dear' father had cast her away like a piece of jewelry, in to the mercy of the woodelves. 'Oh, and the lies, the lies I hate the most' she thought. 'If this is a dream, it is of the worst kind. How they must despise me now, how they shall see me?' As she looked ahead she saw a small group of elves looking at her with interest. 'Like I am a rare animal' she thought.

How could her father assume that the elves would welcome her as their princess? She was sure that his father had planned this. Knowing that the Prince would never accept her as his bride, her father would have the upper hand by using their guilt because of this rejection. And who knows what he will want from the elves besides the treaty in order to pay the depth of shaming her daughter. He pushed her into his scheme without thinking of her. She was all alone and this dinner would be a torture. She could see how the king would kindly explain why this proposal is inappropriate and how his son can never be married in such a way, and more importantly to a human. And the worst would be Legolas himself telling her so. With that thought her cheeks paled and felt as if the very ground was shaking. 'Oh, he will see me as a fool!' And after all of this, she would have to go back to her father and endure his temper.

She felt her eyes water and breathed deeply trying to calm herself. She was a Princess, a descendant of the royal line of Rhuin. She would not cry in front of anyone, elf or human; king or peasant. But alas, she was feeling so alone, like a little girl in a strange land. Right at that moment, she felt the hand of Lord Dregonas on her arm. When she turned to the elf walking beside her, she saw him smiling kindly at her. It was like he read her thoughts and wanted to show her that she was not alone. The gesture deeply affected her, and without being able to control it, a tear fall from her eyes.

She accepted when he offered her his arm and said: "I shall be fine, My Lord. Don't let my weakness delay us any longer."

Dregonas gave her a fake angry stare: "I shall be very surprised anyone calling you weak. And I would be very angry; even if it is you. So, let's not talk of such nonsense anymore. You do have friends who care for you in this realm, Princess. Everything will sort itself out, one way or another. This is far from being the end, it is just the beginning"

Without understanding the whole meaning behind his words, the kind gesture, the strong voice and the undoubtful look on his eyes made Rin feel a little bit easier; just enough to collect herself. He slowly guided her to the magnificient hall which was most strikingly decorated with lanterns and white silk drapes dancing with the wind. Inside the elves were waiting for them, who saluted the unlikely couple elegantly. Dregonas bowed lightly in return. He did not let Rin pull her arm from his by holding it with his other hand, until they reached the dining hall.

That was how they arrived. The ones who saw them that night thought how proud and elegant the young Princess from the distant land looked and how attentive the King's brother seemed towards her.

Except for Legolas, who saw them enter and immediately noticed how his uncle tried to comfort the lady and how much paler the Princess was, comparing to this very afternoon. Her beautiful face was dim with unshed tears and her eyes, which he just could not get out of his mind, were darkened with heavy thoughts. She looked cold, closed. The dark red gown she was wearing was dancing around her as she took small steps into the dining hall. She smiled and bowed whenever she should, but it was plain to anyone with a keen eye that she only was using her well trained routine as a royalty. And he felt confused for the first time since decades. Wasn't she happy to be here? Wasn't his city or this dinner to her liking? After such thoughts it stroke him suddenly; this sorrow must have been because of the letter, Dregonas must have talked to her. 'Was she really unaware of this before? Would her father send her here to marry without her consent?' What ever the case was, she was most certainly shaken. Recalling the sweet, angry girl in the afternoon this cold and pale statue was a complete contrast. 'She did not know before and this news hit deep' he thought. The short encounter with her convinced him that she was not the kind of person who could be forced into marrying, no matter what was at stake. But her cold demeanor, her silent moves showed something more. She was most disturbed, unhappy. Not only because of the wrongly way she was treated by her father; she must also have been terrified about marrying him.

Pride could never be seen as a virtue, but it was known through out the Middle Earth, elves some times may get lost in it. As Legolas did at that moment. He couldn't help but think 'I am the Prince of Mirkwood.' How dared she be this distraught in the prospect of marrying him? He straightened his back and lifted his chin as he watched her come near.

Dregonas lead Rin to Legolas and she sat next to him. He took the sit on her other side.Rin still felt too shaken to do more than she should. So, she looked at Legolas shortly and bowed before taking her place. She gave short answers to his and his father's questions.

T he supper started when all guests arrived. After a while the king rose from his sit to give a speech and Rin freezed. So, the time had come for her humiliation. She feared that at this point no matter how nice Lord Dregonas or Legolas were towards her, the fact was, that her situation was inappropriate and unforgivable under these circumstances.

All blood was drained from her face. She couldn't even make out king's words. It was like she was listening to him in a crowd or in the middle of a tempest. His voice came and went. Trying to compose herself she tried to look straight forward and seem calm. After a while she felt Dregonas' hand on hers, squeezing it lightly. Rin looked at him confused and discovered he was looking somewhere else over her shoulder. As she turned around, the first thing she saw was Legolas afoot. She lifted her dazzled gaze to meet his, and realized he was holding his hand to her. Not understanding what was going on Rin took his hand as he helped her up. All guests around the table were looking at them. She got up and looked in to his eyes to understand. Something, anything, a clue. Rin felt like drowning… That was when she recognized anger. He was angry. 'With her? Of course, of course he is angry' she thought, Legolas should have naturally assumed that she knew this plan of his father beforehand and came here to trap him in this scheme. And why shouldn't he? Who would believe that she didn't know her king's intentions? 'So, does that mean…' She tried to compose herself one last time and to hear Thranduil's words.

"…That is why we think this sacred union will serve both lands. We are happy to welcome such a lady to our family."

Then the world stopped making sense. "What?" she let out unintentionally. How could elves submit to this? To an arranged marriage! Legolas's grasp tightened around her hand and he must have heard her exclaim.Rin could not help but notice that they were still standing hand in hand in front of all these people without saying any word or looking each other. Stealing a quick glance at Dregonas, she saw worry in his eyes, and hoped he couldn't read panic in hers.

Thranduil's speech found its closure. "Let this night be the beginning of a new era."

Should she say something? Legolas' hand tightened in hers again, forcing her to look at him. His frosty eyes met hers. Legolas bowed his head and took their united hands to his torso. She followed his lead, bowed softly. Shortly after they sat down music started out of nowhere startling Rin. Her legs were still shaken and the scream in her head continued. "How? They were supposed to refuse. They should have. Why?" The music was increasing in intensity. Rin felt as if the walls of her cage were crumbling down on her. 'I have to get out of here' she thought. She noticed some of the elven maids were dancing and that no one was paying attention to her. Quickly she rose from her seat. In her hurry she did not notice that Legolas rose immediately after her. Maybe it was unseemly how she was behaving, leaving a reception held in her honour, 'No, a wedding reception' said a small voice in her head and she quickened her pace. Rin felt like she had no choice but to get out of there. She needed to get out, to think.

-----------------o-o-o-o-o--o-o-------------------

The exit of the dining hall was leading to a large garden. The lanterns which hang from the lower branches were swaying in the wind. Even their soft bluish glow was too much for Rin, for she did not want to be seen by others. She saw a small dark archway on the corner. The wind was blowing her hair in all directions, and a light rain started. She did not care. After a long while when her legs started to ache, she stopped. Moonlight was the only thing that enlightened the night. Rain increased in intensity and Rin hoped for a salvation. The rain mixing with her tears was running down her face. She sat on a tree trunk which lay under a tree and offered a little bit protection from the storm. She wiped her face hastily with her hands as she leaned on the large tree and closed her eyes.

Legolas was just across the lady, wet and angry. The way she had acted during the announcement disturbed him to no end. Not because of her cold composition or her startled moves, but because she had the most sorrowful look on her face as she looked at him. First he felt pity stirring in his heart but that feeling had past away when she abandoned him at the table. Decided to make her understand the wrong in her behaviour he had followed her here. It surprised him deeply as she took each and every turn without hesitating as if she knew this place from birth, all the way to this garden; to his own special place. As she sat under 'his' tree, wiping tears or rain drops from her face he could not decide if he should be angry with her or comfort her. The storm was strengthening and it seemed to him if she would stay here any longer she would get ill. He heard small sobs coming from her. Moonlight came through a clearing between the clouds and so he saw her more clearly. Her eyes were closed, her chest rose and fell with short breaths, her dress wet because of the heavy rain, sticking to her body as a second skin, her dark long hair was sprayed. All his long years he could not recall seeing a more beautiful, a more sorrowful sight. Unable to resist he came closer without making any sound. Crouching down, his hand reached and touched her cheek even so lightly that she thought it was the wind and did not open her eyes. But suddenly the thought came to him, 'What am I doing, this is wrong!' and Legolas rose so fast, his foot crashed a branch.

That little sound woke Rin up.

She saw Legolas standing not more than a foot away from her and looking down on her so angry, that it scared her. His hands were in fists and his handsome face had a cruel expression. His lips pressed and the look on his eyes was indescribable. Rin tried to get up but he did not back away. So she stood face to face with him for a short while, trying to figure out something to say to him. But she did not now what to say, not even that she was sorry. Understanding that it was hopeless she tried to avoid him passing him by. A strong hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, my Lady?"


	7. The Confrontation

**Chapter 7: The Confrontation**

"Where do you think you're going, my Lady?" hissed Legolas behind his teeth. "Do you really think that you could go back there without causing a scandal?"

"I,..I was not going back to the hall…I want to go to my chamber" she answered looking down.

"And do you have any idea how to get there?"

His angry gaze still was on her and he did not let go of her arm yet. She raised her head proudly and met his gaze stubbornly. "I came here by myself, didn't I?"

"So you did and the way you did it; that was most inappropriate, too" said Legolas letting her arm go.

Rin could not control herself any longer and exclaimed: "And what would you have me do my Lord, accept our fate the way you did, so humbly? I don't even know why you bowed to the will of your father. I would have thought you would be as opposed to this marriage as I am."

"You speak like a child with no knowledge of the world. The cruel honesty of your young age shows itself." said Legolas. Then he looked at her coldly. "I am not obliged to give you any reason for my doings anyway."

"How can you say that, my Lord? Is it not also my life your decision shapes? Am I not going to live under the shadow of this arrangement for ever?" Rin could not help but shake as she spoke to the elf. Under any other circumstances she would not dream of raising her voice to such an ethereal creature. But as he stood in front of her, flesh and blood, she cared not if he was the Valar himself.

"The life you are going to live is decided for." He sounded impatient, bored even. "But not by me… By your father"

With that Rin took a step back. She did not know what to say. It was the truth. "Indeed" she said "Of course, you are right. Then please my lord, show me the way to my rooms, so I can prepare myself for the new life drawn for me, by my father." She couldn't help but add, "…and by your will."

He breathed in slowly, like to calm himself."I will show you to your room. Believe me; I need you to get prepared and get used to the idea, as well. This talk bores me." He moved towards the path in to the woods, then turned "Know this; I do not like this more than you do."

His words hurt Rin more than any other thing happened or was said that night. She could not understand herself, on one hand she was accusing him of being weak and obliging to the will of their fathers, and on the other hand it hurt her so much when he said that he actually did not care for her. Frustrated, Rin raised her chin proudly and replied: "Than it is for the best, when I say that if this arrangement harm both of us equally, I might endure it more easily." She moved to the path and turned around to look at him, "I hope you know that we shall never be anything more than cellmates, don't you," she stopped here and smiled at him sadly, "…husband" The word had come out of her mouth as nothing more than an insult.

Legolas was taken aback by her words. This was the woman he was going to live his life with. The way she talks, the way she looks at him was as if she hated him. His pride took the best of him and he asked: "Is that a promise you can keep?"

Rin could not believe her ears. She was a princess. What was he thinking? He was handsome, of course him being of the elven kind. He thought because of that she would throw herself into his arms, begging for love. So, a cold smile grazed her features, when she said. "I see you posses the famous elven vain, my prince. But do not worry, I shall restrain myself. While I get used to my new home and my 'important' duties, I believe, I will have too much on my mind, to even notice that I am married anyway"

With that he quickly straightened his back, "Follow me, if you will" he said. He turned on his heels and started walking without looking back at her not even for a single time.

------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-------------------

Rin sat on her bed, hands on her burning cheeks. She did not mind her wet clothes or her hair. She had forgotten about them already. 'Is my life going to be like this from now on?' she wondered to herself. She did not want to cry any longer, she was tired of crying, arguing and feeling this way. 'Wish my mother was here' she thought and remembered something that never crossed her mind before. The long and mysterious speech her mother gave her before she rode to Eryn Lasgalen was an indicator of all these events. Maybe her mother had foreseen, maybe she heard the whispers of this plot but she basically warned Rin about the intentions of her king. 'I am so stupid, so naive' she sighed. She did not know why she trusted her father but maybe she wanted to.

She threw herself into the bed, crawled on her side and thought many ways of escaping these lands. She dreamt of better worlds. For a long time she lay there motionless. The storm outside continued in all its might. She listened to all the sounds of the night. From afar a slight tune of music could be heard. 'So they are still merrymaking.' She wondered if Legolas after he basically toss her into her room, went back there to enjoy the night. She dismissed that thought; 'Not very possible, I say.' After her harsh words to him the look on his face his demenour was grave indeed. She hurted him, she knew that for a fact but the way he looked at her, the way he talked as if she was a mere child and nothing to him, intimidated her.

Legolas was accusatory and torrid, playing each nerve until she spoke those words. 'Every word of it was true' she thought, to herself, she could not imagine herself in the same bed with someone she barely knew and did not love. It seemed to Rin that it was not possible or reasonable to love an immortal being. What good is to love the sun, she wondered, only receiving sunlight in return? Or loving the see, she will be dust before the shores ever be dry. Legolas was possibly older than anything she knew. The striking conflict hit her than. What incomprehensible change in thought should have happened for an elf to marry a human girl he did not love? What great sacrifice was Legolas making for this marriage? He too, like her was a pawn in this game. But then guilt started to stir in her. She knew she might have been too harsh to him, too hurtful, but she could not help herself then. If he was wise as his years and saw anything worth seeing on this earth, he should have understood the utter bitterness and despair in her ways.

She thought after the midnight walk they shared that Legolas probably would leave her alone from now on.'For the best, too...' She wondered if there would be any expectation about a wedding ceremonial, for if they would ask her, she would say, let it be over with only by secret signatures or anything these people find sacred. Longing this charade was an insult to both parties.

She shook her head in disbelief, was this the way of the elves, about which everyone talked for centuries in awe? Rin could not guess what possible profit they must foresee by welcoming her, was it the treaty ? Could not be, for her father was already willing to take part in it? Was it Rhune, were they eager to enrich their land with precious little stones? Or was it her? 'Oh this must be it' she thought sarcastically, the crown prince saw and fell most instantly for me. Even to think that Legolas could possess any bit of love for her was absurd in her eyes. She laughed sadly at that thought. 'Well, like me, he will have to endure the long years of loneliness' Deciding that she will give no more energy to dwell on this she made her way to the closet to change for sleep.

------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------

Legolas drew back from the door of his 'future' wife. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself; his hand unintentionally went to his blade he carried at all times. 'Even war looks simpler', he thought. Tonight he felt that it was not possible for him to join others again, tonight he felt old. As he walked slowly, eyes closed along the corridor, the question which rose in him several times tonight made way to surface again. Why did he not oppose as he should have? What possessed him to accept the role which was given to him by others? Could he not deflect this arrangement by expressing his wants and needs more strongly and make everyone understand that it is folly? Of course the rejection would cause embarrassment for the princess who came all the way here to make peace. But it seemed to him that she would respect him better if he had done so. She would have understand and accept. That only meant one thing. Secretly he wanted to have this, this change, this spark in his life, to feel anything beside calmness and tranquillity. He dwelled on things which were long forgotten, which were no more. The youth and the beauty of the princess, the reckless life force and the will to change amazed him. One way or the other he knew that the coming of this eastern princess bore change with her.

When she left him at the table it was more than he could bear. He tried to overlook the sadness and the coldness of her behaviour, or even the apparently unwilling hand she gave him but when she ran away from him, it was more than his pride got hurt, it was his hopes…The reason he ran after her, he understand now, was not because he wanted to lecture her, only because he did not want her to disappear.

The time of the elves is over, he knew it bitterly. But he did not want to be a mere story told, or a statue stand in a court. All these hopes and doubts made him bound to her. If only he could have admit this to himself before he treated her so terribly. But than again, never before he felt so much anger and doubt in himself like he felt tonight. She brought out the worst in him. When he was with her he was not the man who saw ages of this world. She made him behave like an immature youngling trying to prove himself. The directness of her questions and her remarks made him wander at the sharpness of her tongue 'And every word of it were true' he thought to himself, a sad smile crossing his face.

------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------

Morning came too soon for Rin. She dreaded going outside and talking others. What should she anticipate? Congratulations or accusing stares? She did not know. But there was no running away. She couldn't hide in her room till the wedding and after that to the end of her life. She got up and put up her visage, which she used for the hardest meetings with her father and walked out of the door.

The forest was too enthralling. The birds were singing and the flowers everywhere bloomed, like there was nothing wrong with the world. Thinking this, she smiled to herself. What an arrogant way of thinking she had this morning. Like the whole world should be mourning because of her petty problems.

"Well, at least you seem at peace? As much as you can, I suppose. But I am happy for it none the less."

The smile grew on her face when she heard the voice of Dregonas, her friend.

"Now indeed I am, my Lord. Because yours is the first face I see today. Things can not go ill with such a beginning." She said with as much happiness as she could master. She didn't want to worry the kind man, who always stood by her.

"You are so nice and I hope that you are right." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Alas, I come with the news that my brother wishes your company. You…" He stopped again "departed so suddenly last night. He wanted to talk to you even then about the… arrangements."

The anxiety the news of Thranduil wanting to talk to her paled compared to shame she felt about her behaviour the night before. She stammered, "Oh... Well, I… The way I behaved… It was unforgivable, I know. But I couldn't. I'm not strong enough…"

"No, no, do not apologies, Rin." Even he looked surprised when he called her by her name. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I think I already started to see you like family." When she smiled encouragingly he continued, "I think everyone can understand the troubles you have right now. No one can judge you."

"Except your nephew." said Rin without thinking and froze right afterwards with a blush painting her cheeks.

Dregonas raised his brow questioningly.

"I did not mean he was…" 'Now, how are you going to get out of this one' she thought. "He just seemed so angry yesterday. We had a talk in the gardens and he was harsh and even… Well I am just going to come out and say it insulting."

When Dregonas' eyes grew with surprise, she got scared that now she was the one who was insulting her friend and hurriedly. "Of course, it was not so, I am sure. He must be also anxious with these developments. And so he spoke harder then he meant. I was unforgivably rude myself too. I was scared; I am still scared, for my future and I was so surprised from his acceptance of the engagement. Which is not an excuse I know…" She was ranting. Oh Lord, what would her mother think if she could see her now? Standing in front of Dregonas and ranting like a common fool!

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was scared that she could go on rambling at Dregonas, more nonsense to burden the pure nice man, who after all of this still looked at her like she was a beautiful, rare bird, who fluttered in her cage.

She looked at him cheeks now bright red and only could say "I am sorry." Did it actually come out as a question or did her ears deceive her?

As the situation became more and more comical for Rin, Dregonas felt more perplexed. It wasn't at all like Legolas to act like this? Agonizing a girl, who was already distressed? But he would have to talk to him to understand the cause, it would seem. The Princess was far too confused and apparently embarrassed to explain the situation.

He could not help himself and said "Yes, I believe you are. But you don't have to be. Now tell me. You had a talk with Legolas last night, did you not?"

"Yes" Rin said.

"And there was an argument. You quarrelled."

"No, not a quarrel, but words were uttered, which perhaps were not the best choices."

"I see. Well, I am sure it was the heat of the moment, which brought you both to this discussion, Rin. Legolas is the best of man I love and trust him with everything in my life. When you know him better you will feel the same." He took her hand in his and smiled "I know everything must look foreign to you right now, maybe even scary. But this shall change. Do trust me, my child."

"Yes" said Rin in a heart beat "Yes, I do trust you. And I am not ashamed to say that I am scared. Nevertheless I never meant to offend you or your kin. You believe me, don't you?"

Dregonas laughed genuinely at this. "Of course, I do. And I am sure you did not offend anybody. Now let's move on, shall we. My brother is not the most patient of man."

"Your brother, I almost forgot that." Rin said slowly. "Will he want to talk about the wedding you think?" Then she answered herself. "Of course he will. I hope he does not wish a big ceremony. I myself would be so much happier if we could do it amongst ourselves. I don't think marriage of this kind needs a fancy celebration."

"But it shall be your marriage" said Dregonas sadly "Your only marriage, your day. Don't you want to celebrate it?"

Rin smiled, although it did not reach her eyes, "What is to celebrate?"

------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------

They did not talk until they reached to the audience chamber. They both were deep in thought.

Thranduil, it seemed, was already waiting for them.

"Oh, if it is not our missing princess," he said "well, I should send word to the searching party, seeing you have found your way back safely."

"Brother" said Dregonas warningly, "The lady was tired after her journey, I am sure you can understand."

"I am sure I can try" was the cold answer. "But I hope running away from royal ceremonies will not be an everyday occurrence. We expect better from the royal family here in Eryn Lasgalen and you will be a member of that family very shortly." When Dregonas started to talk again he stopped him with a raise of his hand. "It is fine, brother. I assure you my future daughter in law will not need your help from now on. Do, please, live us alone. I have things to discuss with her."

Dregonas did not want to leave Rin, but knew there was no arguing with the king, so he bowed, planted a small kiss on Rin's hand and departed.

With his leave Rin felt like a cold wind blew all around her. She tried to look confident, though. It would not do to show the king that she was vulnerable. He seemed like someone, who would attack more viciously if his opponent were down. She decided that acting humbly would be the best course.

She bowed lightly again and before she raised her head she talked softly "Please forgive my actions, my King, I was tired like Lord Dregonas mentioned and my race is not strong enough to compose itself rapidly as elves can. However I will learn and I shall never act in a way that will disgrace my new family, ever again."

"Very well" said Thranduil. He did not know how to prolong this talk now and he did have much more important things to settle anyhow.

"I called you here to discus the arrangements for your marriage and the way the treaty will be handled." He stopped for a moment. ""I am not heartless. I know this is not easy for you. This was a surprise even for us." Then he spoke under his breathe "Which is saying something, considering the long years we have lived and things we have seen." Then he turned to her again "But we will handle this situation as best as we can. No one involved shall be hurt. Nothing unnecessary shall be done, nothing must be done shall be avoided."

"Thank you, my King" said Rin again softly.

"Now, I already sent word to your father. I am sure you would like to notify them yourself, but we are in a hurry, considering… Well, we must hurry, that is all. I am hoping your parent's party shall arrive here as soon as possible and the ceremony will be held right after their arrival. I know a girl like you would rather a wedding ceremony which would be prepared and planned more carefully and in time, but…"

Rin interrupted him here. "No" she said "No, I understand. Sooner is better. I know. And I also do not mind you notifying my parents. It was the right way I am sure." She noticed that she broke his sentence and added a small "Excuse me, I interrupted you, but it is also important for me that the wedding should not exceed in proportion. A small ceremony would be as good, even better."

Thranduil looked at her with a questioning stare, but this was what he wanted, he did not see the need to question her motives any longer.

"Well then, we are in agreement. Other terms of the… treaty, I shall discuss with your father when he gets here. That would be the proper form and I am sure you would prefer it, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, thank you again, for your understanding." Rin said and felt relieved hoping the talk had ended.

At this moment came the question Rin dreaded.

"So, I know you met Legolas already. But did you have a talk with my son about your future together?"


	8. Unforeseen

**Chapter 8: Unforeseen**

"So, I know you met with Legolas already. But did you have a talk with my son about your future together?"

Rin froze. She did not want to act like she acted while talking to Dregonas.

"We had a small talk." She said, "Last night after I left. It was nothing though. We shall discuss this arrangement again soon, I think."

"Arrangement? It is marriage, princess. I must make myself perfectly clear to your ears when I say that I really hope you won't upset my son by referring your life together as such."

Rin looked at him her confusion evident in her eyes and answered with a cold tremor in her voice which she could not hide. "I shall do my best."

Thranduil was nerved again by her tone, but did not want to press the subject. He had more important things in his mind. 'Let them solve this between themselves' he thought and said "I hope you will. I will see you tonight at dinner. I think my brother will keep you all to himself for luncheon. You had your breakfast, did you not?"

"Not really." Rin answered, "But I am not hungry and…"

"Nonsense! You did not eat anything last night as well. You will have breakfast!" replied the King and before Rin could say anything else he was already giving orders for preparation of her meal.

------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------

The sun shone brightly when Legolas returned to the city. He headed for the woods early in the morning like he had done it for centuries. But today the woods seemed different to him like he was seeing them from the eyes of another. He thought to himself 'not many flowers grow here, I wonder why?'

The shadow of the east had cast back when Sauron was defeated but the woods remained to be misty and dark even under the brightest sunlight. Legolas loved his homeland but his heart started to falter away, he knew it. 'But, the calling of the sea is not on me, yet'

On his way back he met some of his old friends, who saluted him respectfully and gave their best wishes for the upcoming marriage. Although they never appeared to question his motives in this matter, it was obvious that they were surprised. He could sense the astonishment and curiosity in their eyes. Although the bonds between elves and men have been seen in the past, there were none for thousand years except for Aragorn and Arwen, whose immortal love for each other was known in every corner of Middle Earth.

As he turned around the corner to his chamber he saw Rin down in the gardens of the palace, sitting on a bench and reading some book. Pausing for a moment he studied her, the lady had altogether an elegant air about herself, the way her head moved, the way her hands brushed her hair. He noticed that her eyes were focused on her book and that she was chewing her lower lip unknowingly. Decided what to do, he lightly jump down and with a noiseless landing he walked towards the maiden, still unaware of his closeness.

"Is it really that interesting?"

Rin was more than surprised by his sudden appearance. 'A dashing sight' she thought, he was wearing a black tunic, ending just above his knees, intricately embroided with silvery lines and black boots to go with it. His hair was loose on his back, a braid was holding it. A playful look was on his face, and she figured that this was his way of getting rid of the tension. She met his eyes and answered nonchalantly:

"Not at all, I was just pretending to read it" Rin put the book down next to her. She was not eager to play games with him but against him she felt she could not be her normal self.

"Than you are a great pretender, you fooled me" said Legolas, his blue eyes narrowed and he looked at her leaning on one foot.

Rin looked up at him and made a decision if her faith was to be with him; she was not going to spent her entire life fighting. So she decided and softly spoke:

"Won't you sit down? We have so much to talk and I fear we started on a wrong foot yesterday." She was looking at her hands in her lap "I am to blame, too. I know. I acted so immature and you were so..." She did not want to spoil this again. If she said something wrong they would start to argue again. She was so tired.

Legolas was surprised by the sudden change of heart in the princess but he was pleased with this, so without hesitating he sat next to her taking her book in his hand and said:

"... inexcusably rude? I am worried my Lady, that I did not show you the understanding you need at the time. I apologize, it was wrong of me" Than he turned his eyes from the book and look intensely at her, his left hand above his heart. "If the Lady accepts my apology?"

"Thank you, my Lord, I do. It is so gracious of you and of course I accept, as long as you accept mine." She stopped here to collect her thoughts. "I had a talk with your uncle, which only strengthened my thought that last night should be erased from our minds."

She looked at him with hope in her eyes: "Do you not think so? If we are to live together as friends and companions. …I shall live my whole life with you. It is not the same for you, of course. You had many lives before me and you shall have many more after I am... But even so, you would not like to come to your home and see an unfriendly face, I deem."

He was wordless at this. The hopeless truth spilling from the princess's lips easily had left him confused. His mind drifted to his lonely years before her, had he really had many lives before her? Many battles, many losses that was for sure. But he was never married before. 'Was she not aware of it? Did she not know the way of the elves? There were none who would marry after the loss of their partner. Marriage was sacred to the elves. He wondered if he should explain all this to her or leave it be? For he was sure that she would be more confused if she knew that she would be his only companion.

He took a deep breath, trying to understand the whole meaning of her words. It was apparent that she was not seeing him and most probably would never see as her husband. He tried to imagine the life in front of them, leaving together and being alone.

This thought shook him slightly. Although he would not expect the princess fall in love with him he had thought the words of last night were spoken in anger. Just to make him feel desperate but it was clear to him now that this maiden really meant it.

"Of course" he said, rising to his feet. "Excuse me"

Rin looked at him perplexed. Was he angry? She must have said something wrong. Then she remembered:

"Oh, my Lord, I offended you." She got up as well."Your father had told me that I should not talk of our marriage this way. But I actually thought that he was being... I did not think that he meant it."

This was unbelievable. Whatever she tried to do, it seemed she was at fault. She was wrong the day before when she was harsh with her words and she was at fault right now, while trying to make amends. 'Just unbelievable' she thought.

Then her aggression and honest streak won over.

"I do not know what to say to you" she exclaimed

"I just don't know. I do not know your ways, your thoughts." Her voice started to tremor, so she exhaled softly. "You must tell me what I am doing wrong. Because if I am to live my life here with you and with your people; I can not go on like this. This is not fair to me. The only person with whom I can talk without fear of saying something wrong, in this whole realm is your uncle and that is not enough!" That was the moment she realized she had raised her voice and stopped abruptly.

Legolas was looking at her strangely. At first his heart had softened at her words, he knew she was right. It was altogether wrong, forcing her to marry him, live in a foreign city, be apart from everything she knew and love.

But he felt something in him; something he could only decipher when he heard her words about his uncle, her closest friend here.

Unbeknownst to him Legolas was jealous and his pride was hurt again by her honest expression of her feelings.

He turned to her, his eyes burning with anger: "I am sure that you never shouted at my uncle or teased him, as you are constantly doing when talking to me?" He laughed bitterly. "What do you expect me to say? Accept the one who should meet me in grace as a pupil and teach you how to be more civil?"

Rin did not know what to say. The things he was saying…She felt herself harden with every word. How dared he? She knew what she was. She was descendant of Rhun dynasty. How dared he talking to her like this?

"No, of course," she said her voice cold as ice, "Who can ever say that I can match you in grace? Or anyone of your kind, for that matter. I am a lowly human after all, who was educated in human ways. You must pardon my barbarity. I wish I could do better but really how can I; it simply is not in my nature, is it?" Her face had become a lovely shade of pink with her anger. Her breathes were quick and shallow. But she could not stop. "But let me tell you this, Prince of Mirkwood. I assure if I had made the confession I just did a moment ago to any human being, he would have the decency to feel at least some compassion towards me. You on the other hand are not capable of feeling anything at all, apparently. So, forgive me for being a fool and opening up to you. I promise, it shall never happen again."

With this she pulled her book from his hands and turned to leave.

But before she could move one step a strong hand on her arm stopped her. Legolas turned her to himself. Rin could not understand what he was saying under his breath, but she could swear the look on his face looked like he was about to explode.

He drew her against him and with the strength of the pull she had to put her hand on his chest to stop herself from falling. The book in her hands fell to the ground. Not understanding she looked up at him and her eyes grew with surprise when she saw his head neared hers. The fierce kiss itself was completely unexpected.

She was shocked, could not move, her hands crumbled his tunic unintentionally.

His lips were pressing against hers while he put his hands on both sides of her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

Then he stopped and his face moved away from hers. He looked down at her.

She was shaken. She knew she should be angry, screaming even. It could even be seen as the perfect moment to fight back. But all she could do was to look in his eyes.

It felt like the colour was changing in every second with his emotions. She could not breathe. She did not felt like moving. She was not sure that she could. Her hands on his tunic tightened and she leaned towards him, while her head fall on his chest. He put his left hand on the side of her face caressing her cheek while his other hand was holding her closely on her waist. Legolas murmured something elvish, that Rin could not understand again. It was so hard to concentrate right then.****She felt that his hand slowly made his way to her neck, and grabbing the end of her neck, he pulled her head slowly back, making her look at him again.

Legolas could not believe what he did. Taking advantage of her like this… He was angry, yes, it had started like that; but right now looking at her flushed face all he can think was how beautiful she looked.

She was leaning on him and he thought that maybe this move showed a little trust on her part.

Rin opened her eyes like waking up from a dream and saw Legolas looking down on her with a puzzled look in his eyes. She was against his chest, breathing in his scent, her hands still on his tunic, holding on. But than Legolas slowly drew himself back and while still looking down at her he slowly let her go.

"I am sorry, you must excuse me" he said.

It was Rin's world shattered once again. She remembered where she was; the things he said and could not take it any more, 'not again' she thought, tears coming to her eyes

"You seem to be sorry quite often these days, Prince Legolas" said Rin with a bitter voice and unable to look at his ashamed face, she turned and left quickly leaving him alone.


End file.
